Destiny oneshot
by Nano1012
Summary: Summary: Kairi visits Sora while he's working, only to help him later. She drinks a bit too much. Kairi X Sora :No lemons. M for drinking Review Please! Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do not work for the Bellagio. It is a work of fiction.


The deep red haired girl sat atop her black Ducati in the alleyway of the strip in Nevada.

A deep resonating voice emerged from a nearby door, escaping from the lips of a well built male with brown spiky hair. "Yo". The boy gave a slight wave of the hand as his dark clothing swayed in the breeze. He gradually made his way to the thin girl in similar dark clothing.

"It's been awhile, Sora." The sweet ring of the girl's voice reached the boy's ears.

He chuckled, in return. "It has, Kai. How have you been?"

"Fine, thanks. Japan has its own problems. But I came to help you out. Riku decided I should help out here." She merely turned her head slightly away in thought.

He cleared his throat. "Meet me at the Bellagio in thirty minutes. I just have a job to finish."

"Humph. I guess I'm not needed quite yet, huh?" She crossed her arms over her well sized chest.

"Aw, Kairi. Don't give me that." The boy groaned. He raised his arms to rest behind his head.

She uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on the handles. "See you 'round." She flipped the kickstand and revved the engine as she road off quickly into the noisy street, barely missing tourists crossing the street.

Kairi parked her vehicle in the parking garage she entered from the side entrance. The light beige marble inside the Bellagio sparkled brightly, like freshly whitened teeth.

All eyes were on the dark clothed beauty with the light skin as she entered. She quickly entered the bathroom to the left to change. She slipped into the first open stall in order to change into a strapless black mini dress she hid in her motorcycle. She still wore the boots though, she hated bringing heels, they were such a bulky piece of + *&.

She made her way around the hotel to visit the bar, as she had just turned 21 that day. _Sora had utterly forgotten_, she supposed. _Sora is just so dense._

She ordered a fruity cocktail as she waited for Sora to meet her. It had not taken her long to reach the Bellagio, so she had the time to kill. The bartender constantly looked her over, to the point that he stopped charging her drinks after her second one. She was just on her sixth.

By then, Sora spotted her across the lobby. He mentally sighed, _what a flirt. _He made his way elegantly across to sit beside her on the leather stools. "Kai, come with me."

"Aw. Already? I was just getting comfortable." She whined.

He ran a hand through his hair, "Happy birthday, Kai. You began the party without me huh?" He waited. "Come on." Sora took her hand and guided her to the elevator as she slightly stumbled.

He ended up carrying her into his blue room, not the most expensive, but not the cheapest either—he didn't roll that way.

He spoke once the door was shut, "You come to help, and you end up coming to party for your birthday. This is why Riku is an idiot. He always trusted you too much."

"Hey! Stop bad-mouthing me." She mumbled as she sat on the queen bed with plush covers and white quilted headboard.

"Kairi you drank way too much, probably alcohol poisoning." He looked at her over his shoulder.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"You should really just rest…" He tossed her one of his black shirts, "change, you'll be more comfortable."

Her necklace jangled, "Chigau! Chigau!" her head shook furiously.

His eyes immediately eyed her necklace, the one he recognized giving to her the last birthday they spent together three years ago. The little keyblade, or key as it's not much of a blade, was a resemblance of belonging. The key that only Sora could use to unlock her heart.

He took a hold of her arms and shook her lightly, "Kai, I need you to snap out of this. Rest." He released her only to clasp his arms around her to reach the zipper on her back. Once her dress was removed he forced her into his T-shirt, barely suppressing his blush. The lacey bra was enough to make him nose bleed, but he didn't.

She pulled off her calf length boots and relaxed in his embrace with her own flushed cheeks. She stood for a moment to toss her boots across the room, Sora's T-shirt reached mid-thigh. She was petite in comparison to Sora's long torso, but both were dwarfed by their friend Riku.

She crawled over the bed to land in the sea of blankets and excessive pillows. Her eyes shut softly and her breathing was just as soft as sakura flowers, her breath evened out as she fell asleep.

Her companion gave a crooked smile, as he reminisced about the times he used to have, and the thought about what she did without him in last few years.

He walked to the restroom and showered. Kairi was a little beauty of her own, strong, and strong-willed.

He emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and briefs. He sighed as he made his way to join Kairi in bed. He leaned over to plant a kiss against her forehead.

Morning came in no time at all. Kairi fit perfectly into Sora's arms and chest, during the night she had snuggled in her deep sleep. She was finally rejoined with her beloved.

She looked at him from behind her lashes, "ohayou."

"Good morning, Kai." He kissed her forehead once again. He tucked her hair behind her ear and rolled out of bed. She gasped when she realized he was only in briefs, he face almost matched her hair. She held her head as a light headache sprung to life.

"Aw, geez. I shouldn't drink so much. I was just so pissed."

He continued, "I'm sorry. I should have been with you these past three years. But it seems that you did develop feelings for me." He turned to look at her sitting in his t-shirt.

She grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him while she giggled, "oi! I've always loved you Sora!"

"Oi!" He pushed the pillow out of his face.

He looked at her in astonishment as he pulled up some black jeans.

"Sora, you are so dense!" She fiddled with her necklace. She quickly made her way across the bed on all fours to leap into his arms and kiss his smiling lips. He eagerly returned her gesture, holding her curled arms in his chest.

"Alright, alright. I guess the paupou fruit we shared as children worked." He blushed.

"oi! You still remember that, silly?!" She pulled away so she could change into her original clothes she wears to go riding.

"yup! Now let's go kick some greedy corporation butt! One more thing!" Her grabbed her hand. "Promise me you'll marry me one day!"

She looked up at him and responded calmly, "Duh! That was predestined. But I won't say 'Yes' until you give me a ring."

He smiled reluctantly while she made her way out the door with him right on her tail.

A/N: please, please review! This is a oneshot. Hope you liked it! Love Nano1012


End file.
